


PWP

by Ochirusei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 室外。很少的一点语言羞辱。炮友设定。也许是4.0时期。*我必须得说这东西特别雷，单纯是看英文车上头所以突发搞黄
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	PWP

“旅游。”

桑克瑞德的右手正扶着光的半边臀部，五指陷入因为囤积了脂肪而过分柔软弹性的小麦色肉中，其中拇指是陷得最深的——日积月累的日照让它显得不像是一块被从罐子里㧚出来的牛油，但依然无法解释身上肌肉线条愈发明显的光之战士为何只有屁股上的脂肪永远都是那么多，只能说她天生如此。那常常让桑克瑞德在先一步离开旅馆以后依然感觉耻骨附近有着柔软嫩滑又闷热的触感，让他不得不感叹一声后潜入阴影中换一道偏僻小路再离开。

桑克瑞德正用拇指将臀肉往外掰开一些，虽然这丰满的屁股光是贴在小腹上就让人热血上头，但不会阻碍他本能地尝试让阴茎在面前的肉穴里捅得更深，更不用说扶着墙的光之战士早就绷直光裸的双腿、踮着脚，一边磨蹭着他一边趴在墙上发出低低的喘息。

他不知道是光太久没有和人性交还是她真的就有那么动情，那些黏腻到可以用浓厚形容的透明液体泛着晶莹的光包裹住他的拇指，然后不知道怎么回事就已经沾了满手——他想起来以前也总是这样——害他的手指有些打滑，一直抓不紧面前的肉。

桑克瑞德有些恼地把手上的黏液在光的腰上抹去，换成左手掰开臀部，也因此额外送上一小段快速而猛力的撞击，那一定接连地撞在子宫口好几次，光的喉咙深处发出一声呜咽，在数秒之后才重新开始呼吸。她的脚尖反复碾着地上厚厚的积雪发出小小的粗糙的声音，腰部忍耐不住地摆动着，最后腾出一只支撑身体的手抚上自己的大腿内侧，那几乎要烫伤她被冻得微红的手指的细腻温度让她的表情舒缓了些，她似乎多少有一点享受现在的情况——也许是指在室外露出这部分。

“我不知道我应不应该相信这个回答。”

“嗯。”光哼哼两声，“嗯，我不在乎你信不信，反正这是我能给你的仅有的答案。”

“那听起来……根本就是假的对不对？这太可疑了。”

桑克瑞德的右手轻抚着光的小腹，因为她背对的姿势，他没能看见她露出的像是被抚摸皮毛后的小动物般的表情——眯着眼睛，每块肌肉都服帖又放松。“……算了。”

桑克瑞德的手沿着小腹往下，拨开湿滑的肉唇寻找到阴蒂，以平缓又有些随性的动作试图让它更加肿胀膨大。光为了减缓刺激下意识地扭动着腰，这动作倒是正好贴合塞满泥沼般温热潮湿的阴道里的存在。

桑克瑞德俯下身将鼻子埋进光的发丝间深深嗅着，那里有一些干燥的热带水果的气味，很难想象这么矛盾的气味是如何存在的，她就像是把那些水果晾干以后再用炸药来了一发焰火表演，等到硝烟随风散去后的气味差不多也就是这样。嗯，这说法似乎有些太暴力了。剥去那些夸大其词的辞藻外壳，她唯一有的只是那种只能临时果腹而不能解渴却又异常芬芳香甜的味道，至少无论何时闻到都会心情和缓，正好适合在兴起后品味一番。

光的发质一直不错，桑克瑞德盯着近在眼前的发丝心想着，寻找到一些只被他发现了的毛糙。他用唇无声无息地亲吻了一小段，光应该不会知道。

所以他偏着脑袋吻了光的耳朵。本来也不需要几分钟她就会在体内体外的双重夹击下达到高潮，这一举动不过是恰巧同时进行。光轻微颤抖着，甬道紧紧绞着桑克瑞德的阴茎，因为他的牙齿和唇咬住了耳朵上的软骨，软滑舌头的舔舐以及口腔吮吸着耳廓的感觉便让她在从高潮的余韵中离开之前，先一步完全地沉浸于融化骨头般的酥麻快感里。

桑克瑞德从光的体内退出来，带出一些顺着臀缝流淌的黏液，零星地在雪地上落了几点。

他让光转到正面，将她褪到大腿的热裤接着往下拉，直到有一条腿被从裤子的束缚中解脱出来。深红色的穴口重新合拢紧闭，借着楼上酒馆和街边路灯的幽蓝灯光，整个阴部都涂抹上一层无法忽视的水光。也许是因为被完整地暴露在加雷马帝国境内冰冷的空气里，光的睫毛大幅度颤动几下，抬起眼皮望向阴影之外。

在酒馆背后的巷子里做爱绝对是不明智的事，即便是趁夜色，而这一处地方黑得不见五指。

但是没人。

桑克瑞德没有细想脑海内浮出的这个念头——还没能高潮的身体也不允许他想——靠过去，在光还打量着不远处街道的时候捞起她的一条腿，重新从阴道口插入体内。

何况，帝国太冷了而彼此的体温却近得唾手可得。

光收回视线看向他，她眨了眨眼，并不显得很意外。也许是因为他的怀抱温暖，还刚好抵挡住冷风，她扶着桑克瑞德的胳膊，顺从地调整姿势配合他深入。

酒馆内隐隐约约的人声和聘来的歌声从高远灰暗的天空上随雪花飘来，只有青磷水的燃料做的灯光总是如此扫兴。桑克瑞德想念艾欧泽亚的灯，如果一定要在下雪的地方做，连伊修加德都比这里亲切温暖得多。

这样的灯光不会显得她的脸可爱啊。那实在是桩可惜的事。

桑克瑞德用唇轻触、确认光在性爱中通红的脸，即便和嘴唇相比，也是相当细腻温暖的一片肌肤。

光偏偏头，用唇捕获他的唇。舔舐唇纹，带着潮湿的呼气相互磨蹭，在如此近的距离里交融呼吸。

光花了很多工夫试图锻炼自己的接吻技巧，她不知道自己现在的等级是多少，但在她完成这个小目标之前，她发现桑克瑞德总是比她高一手。就像他表现出的那样，也许他不那么喜欢读书本上干瘪的文字，但他用身体和肌肉去学习的东西总是掌握速度快得让人惊讶。光每次意识到这点都眯着眼睛在笑，也许该说他不愧是年纪轻轻就成为萨雷安贤人的天才呢？

桑克瑞德垂着眼看光沾着水光的唇，在他差点又要咬上去之前，他敏锐地捕捉到不远处的脚步声和交流声，也许那些路人还没注意到这边，但这还是让他有点不舒服。他既没有在别人眼皮底下偷做的爱好，也没有被人观看的爱好。没错，说到底，现在的情况不过是光之战士的一时兴起。

“小点声。”

桑克瑞德轻咬光的耳朵。

“为什么？”

光的手向前抓了一把桑克瑞德的臀部，很快顺着腰线向上来到他的脸。她抓着桑克瑞德的下巴，有些执拗又有些大胆地微笑，侧着头做出要吻他的动作，呼吸的小小气流挠得他痒痒的。

“我没有更多的戏码要陪你玩。适可而止吧。”

桑克瑞德顺势和光接吻，抬高架着她的腿的那只手臂，一边深埋进她体内一边吞掉她口中的声音。

他希望这样就能制止或者是满足她，但光完全不在意似的，故意哼哼着发出更多会让路人心生怀疑的声音。

再试一次。

桑克瑞德松开光，按住她的胸口将她压在墙上。

冒险家的衣服耐脏是件好事，帝国的街道也总是比较干净。

他重新啃咬光的嘴唇，用拇指轻摁她的脖颈。现在无论她要怎样用力地去推，他都打算无动于衷了。留给人的空间越少，才越有压迫感，人类害怕的是什么，或是在各种情况中会如何思考，他在拷问俘虏和囚犯的时间里早就学会了。

“嘘。”

他轻巧地、反复地吻光的唇及附近肌肤。有的时候这种程度的温柔会软化那些不吃硬的人。

不过很可惜光这回不被算在内。

“你应该再使劲一点。”

桑克瑞德瞪了她一眼，应她说的那样顶一下，也许是撞到穹窿，她急促地喘了一声。

光像是在躺一张床一样靠着背后的墙，一边用黏糊糊的下体蹭着桑克瑞德的小腹一边抱住他的脑袋，故意把他潜入时间里颇用心打理的发型弄得一团乱。

“你太大声了。”桑克瑞德有些心烦意乱地顶弄着光，仍压低声音试着以平和的方式提醒。

“嗯哼。”

光并不掩饰动情的喘息，微微探出舌尖——刚好适合在眼前的脖子上啃几道印子。

光吮吸着桑克瑞德的喉结和锁骨，热烫湿润的舌头肆意贴上他的肌肤，游行，啃咬，配合交合的水声、咕哝出的呻吟以及享受的表情……这些都削弱着桑克瑞德的理智，迫使他更加趋于失控。

“告诉我：你在小巷里被我干得乱叫是说明你本来就是只一被碰就要汪汪叫的母狗，还是你是个希望吸引来更多顾客的妓女。我想的对吗？这就是你要告诉我的心声？”

光舔了舔下唇，牙齿咬下的短暂印子让桑克瑞德眯起眼睛。

他带着一些不快，闷头让自己的性器在光温暖且不住蠕动收缩的身体内寻求更多性的刺激，光以自己最舒适的方式搓揉着自己的阴蒂，那样就会让他们的性事早一些迎来爽快的高潮了。

“随便你怎么想。”

光呜咽着喘息，眼圈微微泛红，带着薄茧但仍纤细的手指将穴口向两边拨开，撑开甬道的性器在其中捣弄着，体内被碾压摩擦的快感让她几乎无法思考。

十二神在上，这快乐可是每个人与生俱来的，简直就是最纯洁的快乐，和对温暖、对食物的渴望都是同等的正当欲望。

光咬着桑克瑞德的肩膀，在他用怀抱制造出的狭小空间里挣扎磨蹭了好一会儿才清醒过来。

她拎起地上的背包，从中翻出毛巾擦拭腿间，接着穿好裤子，简单整理衣衫。在这之后，又从包里找出一个不算太薄的信封，拿着它转向桑克瑞德。

“我必须说一句，每次见到我来都不会拒绝的你，比我更符合你所说的‘妓女’的定义。”

光从鼻腔里哼出笑声，扯开桑克瑞德的衣领，把信封安稳地塞进其中。

“里奥尔……或者别的谁的，总之，不方便在通讯贝里说。现在我已经转交给你了，就这样。”

忽视了桑克瑞德皱起的眉毛，光之战士挎上背包向外走去，走到巷子口时不忘回头比个道别的手势：“我要去开始我的旅游计划了。昨天在旅馆换了个新发型顺便添了点装饰品，我希望我的画像在帝国一点也不像吧！哈，拜啦，我的假期可没有几天。”

稍微靠在墙上想了想下次要怎么拍打那对烦人的臀部好让她少来点心血来潮，桑克瑞德合拢衣领，脚步自然平常地朝旅馆走去。

在他和自己的间谍们专属的通讯贝里，桑克瑞德没有忘记用他们制定用在这个月的加密语言做一声“收到”的回应。

-


End file.
